


Respecting Identity

by Aurlana



Series: Dragon Age - Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Alistair and Cullen are Cheerleaders, Alistair in a Cheer Skirt, Alistair is Gender Neutral, Because apparently - it needed to be done, Bonus Ending Scene, Cassandra is the Cheer Coach, Cassandra learns about pronouns, Fluffy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, cheerleader lingo, cheerleading au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Alistair & Cullen have just transferred to a new University and joined a new cheer squad.Fitting in and finding acceptance at a new school may take time.Then again, coming to a simple understanding with their coach, may make this the best year yet.





	Respecting Identity

**Respecting Identity**

~A Dragon-Age / Cheerleading AU~

* * *

Cassandra entered the gym where the team was gathering for their first practice together. “Alistair, what are you wearing?”

Alistair looked up innocently from where they were stretching. “I’m wearing my uniform, Coach.”

“No, Alistair. You’re wearing the _girl’s_ uniform. Where are your pants?”

“I’m wearing the uniform that looks better when Cullen tosses me into the air.” Alistair tilted his head, confused. “I need to match the other flyers. It makes our stunts look cleaner, crisper.”

“You should be in appropriate clothing for your gender,” Cassandra scoffed.

The college reporter, Anders, pushed off from the wall and approached the group. “I think your view is a bit antiquated, Ms. Cas. If Alistair is comfortable wearing the uniform they’re in and it makes your routines look better, I don’t see what the problem is.”

“The big deal is that he should be in the male regulation uniform. He’s a man. He has man… parts.” Cassandra sputtered, grasping for excuses.

Cullen approached, wrapping an arm protectively around his partner. “Actually, Coach, Alistair hasn’t identified as male for many years, they even tried out for the squad wearing the regulation shell, skirt, and briefs. You were _there_ during our routine; you even signed off on us joining the team. What’s the problem?”

She looked around the room, not seeing any support for her views in the other members and sighed, defeatedly. “I just assumed that he—” She cut herself off, “That _they_?… were just making fun of us. After all, you were Co-Captains of a Championship team at the most revered school in the country before you transferred here. How could you take this little ‘nowhere University’ seriously?”

“We take the athleticism of this sport very seriously and take pride in bringing our best to whatever team we’re privileged enough to perform with.” Alistair supplied, calmly. “We came here to be closer to Cullen’s parents—who aren’t getting any younger—and because this little ‘nowhere University’, as you put it, has the best Pre-Veterinary program in the area for me.”

“If you didn’t think they were serious about the team, why did you approve their joining?” Anders asked, looking up from his notepad.

“I just…” Cassandra sputtered, realizing that this entire exchange was going to be in the school paper. “I’m sorry. You’re all right. Perhaps my views are a bit—antiquated.” She spoke directly to Anders. “Cullen and Alistair came highly recommended, and then I was awed by their performance at tryouts. They are, without a doubt, the best paired base and flyer that I’ve ever seen. I would have been stupid not to jump at the chance to work with them, even if I thought that they only saw us as a joke.”

She smiled encouragingly at Alistair and Cullen. “The stunts you two manage are so complicated and yet, you perform them flawlessly and even make them look easy.” Her face softened. “I welcome your addition to the team and look forward to learning what we can from you.”

“Thank you, Coach.” Alistair and Cullen beamed in tandem.

She dropped her gaze apologetically. “And… it may take me some time to get used to the new pronouns; I will do my best to respect your identity, Alistair. I only ask for patience and direction, as this is new to me. And, as long as the rest of the team doesn’t have a problem with your chosen uniform, I will do my best to overcome thirty-five years of programing.”

The team around them broke into whoops and cheers!

Alistair grinned, extending their hand for her to shake. “Thank you, Coach. I didn’t come to terms with my identity easily or overnight; I don’t expect everyone to accept or understand it immediately, either. I appreciate your willingness to make the effort.” They wrapped their arm around Cullen’s waist. “It means the world to both of us to be here, and to bring our expertise to the team.”

Cullen returned Alistair’s grin. “That’s why we’re here, after all. To support each other as a team and cheer each other on.”

With a shake of her head and a cheeky grin, Cassandra turned to the rest of the team. “Finish warming up. I want you stretched and ready to learn a new routine in five minutes!” She winked at Alistair and Cullen. “We’ve got _champions_ in our midst now; I will accept nothing less than your best!” She turned to Anders, smirking. “Did you get that for your little paper?”

Anders nodded, smiling down at his notes.

With a tightening of his grip around Alistair’s waist, Cullen swept them up onto his shoulders in one fluid, well-practice move. “Yes, Coach.”

“When you’re all warmed up - give me four groups: two bases, a flyer, and two spotters each. Alistair, Cullen; I want you two front and center. Let’s show them what we’ve got!”                                                                                                  

* * *

***Bonus***

Back at their apartment, Cullen pulled Alistair into his arms. “Have I told you recently, just how much I love you?”

“You’re only saying that because you like the way my ass looks in this skirt.” Alistair leaned in, kissing Cullen deeply.

Cullen slipped a hand under the skirt, grabbing a handful of Alistair’s ass. “Well, it’s partially true. I love the way these pink briefs cup you just right.” He kissed Alistair’s neck, working his way up to their ear. “I love being able to support your weight and look up, seeing what is undeniably mine.”

Alistair gasped as Cullen nibbled the shell of their ear.

“I love how smooth your waxed body feels wrapped around me.” Cullen carried Alistair to their king-sized bed, laying them down beneath him. “I love how strong your body is and how lithe your movements--both on the field and in our bed.”

Alistair moaned as Cullen ground their hard lengths together.

Cullen paused, gazing lovingly into Alistair’s honey colored eyes. “But it’s not just your body that I’m in love with. I am constantly amazed by how patient you are while helping people understand you and how you see yourself.” Cullen caressed a hand down Alistair’s cheek. “I find you beautiful and amazing, inside and out. I love everything about you, and thank the Maker every day for letting me be part of your life.”

Suddenly, Alistair sobbed softly.

“Alistair? Did I say something wrong?”

With an emotion-laden laugh, Alistair wiped the tears from their cheeks. “No. It’s just. You’re perfect. You’re everything I need and want and… Cullen I.” With a sudden burst of strength, Alistair rolled Cullen over and crawled over the top of him to the nightstand. Pulling out a small velvet pouch, Alistair crawled back on top, straddling Cullen’s hips. “I was going to wait for the perfect moment to ask, but I don’t think there ever will be one more perfect than this.” Alistair opened the pouch pulling out a set of matching rose colored bands. “Cullen, will you marry me? Will you be my husband and partner in all aspects of our life?”

Cullen sat up, tears streaming down his own cheeks. “Oh, Alistair,” he gasped. “Yes! I… yes!” he repeated, then let Alistair slip the band on his finger while he did the same for Alistair.

Soft whispers of adoration accompanied sweet kisses as the newly betrothed couple worshiped each other that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to the ever incredible **Ponticle** for their amazing editing and patience with me (once again) putting Alistair in a skirt! :D


End file.
